Traditional radar systems display data is limited to a line of sight starting from the aircraft-mounted radar antenna. This is, in general, not where the aircraft is going to be flying, particularly throughout the course of a flight. Deviations in heading and altitude are common during a typical flight. With existing systems, the burden is placed on the pilot to manually adjust the weather radar to obtain returns from where the aircraft will eventually fly. When more burdens or tasks are required by a pilot to complete, the chance of an error occurring increases. Therefore, there exists a need to reduce pilot tasks—automate the weather radar display—in order to provide a safer flying environment.